1. Field
The following description relates to data processing technology, and more particularly, to an apparatus to dynamically manage data stability methods of storing and recovering data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various techniques have been researched regarding the recovery of data damaged by a fatal error, including both physical and logical errors, in data storage devices.
For example, one technique may include storing original data in a storage device that may be regularly or irregularly backed up to another storage device to safeguard data recovery in the instance when the original data is damaged so the back-up data may be used for recovery.
Another technique may include simultaneously storing data in two storage devices to safeguard data recovery in the instance when data in one storage device is damaged so the data stored in the other storage device may be used for recovery.
A current and widely used technique may include distributed storage technology that distributes and stores data in a plurality of storage devices to safeguard data recovery in the instance when data is damaged in a distributed storage technology system. However, this data recovery method requires numerous backup storage devices to recover the data. Conventional data backup methods may not use memory efficiently because they may include storing both data to be safely protected (hereinafter, referred to as “protected data”) and data which may be damaged or deleted without consequence (hereinafter, referred to as “non-protected data”).
A need exists for technology that manages data stability having a simple configuration and enables damaged data stored in a particular storage unit to be effectively recovered in a system including a plurality of physically and/or logically divided storage units.